


Peanut Butter and Jelly

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: Romeo and Mickey Mouse meet in the bathroom.





	Peanut Butter and Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> The title will make sense when you read the story. Also, this came about after savvymavvy on twitter started talking about Romeo and Mickey Mouse making out.

There's a flash of black and red Darren sees out of the corner of his eye.  A quick look, and the sight of round ears sitting on top of a head of chestnut colored hair, confirms who he saw.  Instead of being rude and excusing himself from the person talking to him, although he would very much like to because who really wants to hear about the history of where Halloween originated, he stays and acts as if it's the most interesting thing he's heard in days.  In fact, though, his mind is on a certain mouse.

"And you?  I see you are Romeo from Baz's movie," the guy says.

Darren realizes the conversation must have shifted to the topic of costumes while he wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah."  He takes a drink of the spiked punch in his plastic cup.

"I never understood the reason couples would want to dress as irrational, immature couple.  But that's my take on it."  The guy gives a shrug of his shoulders as if to say "It is what it is."

Darren bites his tongue from saying this costume really wasn't his choice. Because if he had one, he would be standing here wearing something entirely different.

"Excuse me.  I have to use the bathroom," he says an excuse to follow Chris.

It's easy for him to slip away from the party.  To follow Chris upstairs.  He sees him slip into a bathroom.  He waits a few seconds before following him.

When he first enters, Chris looks up in a fright before looking away when he sees him.

"Well, if it isn't the sexiest Mickey Mouse I've ever seen."  Darren leans back against the door to close it.  He makes sure to reach down and lock it before there's a chance of someone walking in and catching them.

Chris catches his gaze in the reflection of the mirror.  "Well, if it isn't the most depressed looking Romeo I've ever seen.  Why are you sad?  Your Juliet is alive and walking around.  The one you kissed only moments ago."

Darren easily makes out the edge to Chris' voice.  The anger at what he had to do.  It’s understandable.  He deserves the anger directed at him.  If their roles were reversed, he is sure he would do the same.

"I'm sorry."  The apology is said with sincerity and regret.

Chris turns to Darren.  "I know you are."  He lets out a soft sigh.  "I just..."  He looks down before looking up into Darren's eyes.  "I would really like to be the peanut butter to your jelly one year."

Darren can't contain the laugh that falls from his mouth.  He takes a tentative step closer to Chris.  He doesn't want to get too close just yet.  "Is that what you envision us going as our first year out?"

"No."  The corner of Chris' mouth turns up in a small smile.  "It's the first thing to pop into my head.  I would put more thought into our costume rather than something predictable or overdone.  Or depressing."

There's no fighting the laughter as Darren understands the jab directed at him and his costume.

"Whatever we may be that day," Darren steps closer to Chris, "I will happily be what you want.  Even the jelly to your peanut butter."

As much as he wants to go to Chris and take him in his arms, he wants Chris to be the one to come to him.  Because it's then that he knows he forgives him for everything he put him through tonight.  And when he does, when he closes the space between them so they are touching from chest to toes, a heavy weight seems to come off his chest and shoulders.

With Chris in his arms, breathing in the scent of him when he buries his nose in the curve of his neck, a calm washes over him.  It makes what he has to do outside this bathroom worth every moment he gets alone with Chris.  Every touch; every kiss.  Every breath of his scent when he's close.

The first kiss is a quick press of lips to the slope of Chris' neck.  Skin is soft and warm under his lips.  Lips dragged upward when a soft moan reaches his ears, he kisses at slightly stubbled jaw.  It's one of his favorite physical things about Chris.  The feel of that prickly hair under his lips always sends a tingle along his spine.  It's been fun to experience that in past few years when Chris started to let it grow.  Stopped from shaving every day to be clean cut.

"I love this," he murmurs as he ghosts his lips down along Chris' jaw.

"I know," Chris breathily replies.

Chris does know.  There are days when he wants to feel it on the inside of his thighs.  Wants to burn and irritation of it.  And Chris is more than happy to oblige.

Hands on Chris' hips, Darren easily lifts him up to sit on the edge of the bathroom counter.  Knees part and he steps between thighs he loves having bracketing his waist.  Arms drape over his shoulders as lips softly caress over his.

Chris does it again.  And again.  The fourth time he flicks his tongue over his top lip.

He's teasing him.  Only giving him a taste of what he wants.

"Please..."  Darren doesn't care that his voice carries the need and hunger.  Doesn't care that he begs.

"Why should I?"  Chris gives a small, tender bite to Darren's lower lip.

"Because you can make me forget."  There's no need for him to explain what he means.  He can see Chris understands.

Chris' reply is to give him what they both need.

A sense of right, of contentment, pours over Darren as familiar, perfect lips press to his.  This is a mouth he loves.  A mouth he craves against his own, and all over his body.  This is a mouth he happily parts his lips for.

The tentative thrust of Chris' tongue into his mouth makes him moan.  He gives a squeeze to Chris' hips in a sign for more.  And Chris listens.  Listens by deepening the kiss.  By making the thrust of his tongue rougher; more demanding.

Anything Chris wants, he gives him.  There is nothing he will do to stop him from taking from him.  From taking his mouth in a rough, bruising kiss.  From showing him that only he gets to kiss him like this.  From pouring out the last of his anger.

Even though Chris controls every aspect of the kiss, that doesn't stop Darren from giving back what Chris gives.  He roughly thrusts his tongue, nips at Chris' lower lip to show that he's his.  That just like him, he's the only one who will get to kiss him like this.

When he presses closer to Chris, presses their bodies flush together, he feels how the kiss affects him in the same way it does him.  Feels it in the way the bulge in his jeans presses against his lower abdomen.

If they were somewhere, somewhere not in a bathroom at a crowded party, he would go to his knees and properly show Chris that this is what he loves doing with his mouth.  That pleasing him with his mouth is the only thing he would ever want to do with his mouth with another person ever again.

But because they are at a party, because there are people outside this bathroom that would know, would see Chris' flushed cheeks and his slightly swollen, red lips, Darren sticks with kissing.  With kissing, he can easily cover it up as him kissing and them believing it was someone they want to believe.

"We have to stop," Chris heavily pants against his lips, being the voice of reason in a situation both of them could easily lose themselves in.

"I don't want to."  Darren wraps an arm around Chris' lower waist and brings him as close as he can get.

"We have to."  Chris manages to tear his mouth away from Darren's and rests their foreheads together.

Their breathing his heavy and a bit labored, both sounding more like they ran a marathon.

The thought that occurs to Darren as he regains his breath has him releasing a small laugh.

Chris pulls back to stare into hazel eyes alight with want and hunger.  "What?"

"I just made out with Mickey Mouse," Darren replies.  "Never thought I would do or say that."

Chris smiles.  "If you're good, you can do more than make out with Mickey later tonight."  He arches an eyebrow in a playful manner.

Darren grins.  "Oh, really?"

Chris gives a slight nod of his head.  "Just so you know, though, I won't make it easy."

"Then I will just have to set up a trap to capture you."

"Maybe you have to."  Chris gives a quick kiss to Darren.  "I have to go before someone starts to worry."

"Yeah."  Darren lets out a heavy sigh.  He hates that Chris has to leave.  That they will be in the same but act like they are former coworkers who barely speak now.

Chris takes Darren's face in his hands and presses a kiss to his temple when he turns his head.  "I love you, Romeo."

Those words bring a smile to Darren's face and make his heart jump.  He turns to look at Chris.  "I love you, Mickey Mouse."

After giving Chris one final kiss, Darren steps back to let him hop off the counter.

"I'll see you tonight," Chris says before opening the door and walking out of the bathroom.

The end of the night promises more excitement for Darren than anything else he has done today.  And he can't wait for it.

 


End file.
